


Make America Green Again  使美国再次变绿

by Hiljatuuli



Series: 皮特·英格勒特去购物 [2]
Category: Death Stranding (Video Games)
Genre: Canon Universe, Crack, Gen, One Shot, Poor Sam, Recreational Drug Use, peter is verbally abusive and like 200 percent stalker vibes, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:20:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26331022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hiljatuuli/pseuds/Hiljatuuli
Summary: 山姆又收到了一份来自皮特·英格勒特的订单。[急件]大麻！！搞快点，信息这么写道；他翻了个白眼。
Relationships: Sam Porter Bridges & Higgs Monaghan
Series: 皮特·英格勒特去购物 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1912174





	Make America Green Again  使美国再次变绿

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [make america green again](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21639766) by [catpoop](https://archiveofourown.org/users/catpoop/pseuds/catpoop). 



> 灵感来源：[叶子](https://twitter.com/potato_crisp/status/1194862345295523841)
> 
> 译者感想：草，我越来越觉得希格斯的形象是飞大了……

皮特·英格勒特的名字在山姆的收件箱里已经是常客了。他习惯了一些神经病订单或者更奇怪的单子，所以这个新订单也没什么好奇怪的。尽管如此，它还是打了他一个猝不及防，疯狂眨了一两秒的眼才又重新读了一遍消息。

[急件] **大麻！！** \- 皮特·英格勒特

配送时限：10分钟

这是四点。凌晨。

山姆又眨了眨眼，缓慢地看着订单详情。他需要去时间雨农场附近的一座地堡取一个十五公斤的货箱，然后送到沿湖节点城西。

这个时间，这个有毛病的订单，和英格勒特邮件里抹了蜜一样的文字组合起来可不是什么善茬，山姆不情不愿地离开了私人套间。他爬上卡车的时候有那么点过于愤怒了，用面板点火时比起触控操作更像是一拳砸了上去，发动机嗡嗡作响开上了路。他可能还会慢慢悠悠地晃到农场去，因为要想在回程按时到达英格勒特的地堡说不定得开到光速。

负责提供货物的农夫并没有出现，山姆双手抱着箱子沉默了一会儿。“ _十五公斤……_ ”他有一点点冲动想要撕开打包带看看十五公斤大麻会是个什么样，但是及时制止了自己。

山姆一个迅捷的动作就把货箱背到了肩上，之后他跑步冲向卡车。不管怎么样，倒计时已经开始了。

事实证明，十分钟急单驾驶带来的高压足够他屏蔽掉一切有关皮特·英格勒特的思绪，而且山姆就像跑马拉松一样冲刺到了目的地。他的卡车可能感同身受。他交付订单、看到倒计时停止，卡车在他身后缓慢地充着电。

[00:00:01]

他摇摇头，在皮特·英格勒特出现在身后时吓了一跳。

“嘿！你拿到叶子了！我当时在外面欢迎你来呢，你没注意到吗？”

山姆又摇摇头。他那时候正忙着打破百米世界纪录呢。

皮特露出贪婪的笑容，然后走回终端机后的主全息投影仪。“好吧，我们看看货怎么样。”一阵令人期待的寂静，这期间山姆能看见他俯身检查货物，然后是巨大的倒吸气声。

皮特站起身，直直地瞪着他。“那上面是写着1%损坏吗，还是说我眼睛在蒙我？”

山姆没回答。那说明… _挺好的_ ，他开脱，虽然那个人语气不善。至少是S评级。他有一秒在想这个人是不是会为了这份订单对他顶礼膜拜。最近一封邮件充斥着爱心和赞，而如果那里面还提到了山姆在淋浴间里的屁股看起来有多妙的话，他决定当没看见。亡人已经证明了淋浴间的私密性简直完美。

山姆在读来信的时候脊柱毫无缘由地窜上一股寒意。他小心地吞咽一下，看着皮特用着戏剧化的方式打手势。

“萨缪埃尔·波特·布里吉斯…”他一字一句地念，短暂地闭上了眼睛。再睁开的时候里面除了恼怒什么也没有。“我亲爱的山米男孩…我很相信你，你知道吗？还以为你能做的比这更好呢。你他妈损坏了我的货物，还管自己叫伟大的派送员？”

“ _我没有，_ ”山姆困惑的想。

皮特撅起嘴。“不过，至少你按时到达了，我承认。不过，9分59秒也没什么可夸耀的。”他抱起手，又瞪了山姆一眼，悄无声息地离开了视野。

山姆几乎要怀念那些痴迷、跟踪狂一样、过分 _积极_ 的信件了。他正在跟自己争论如何把皮特·英格勒特未来的通讯屏蔽掉的时候，那个人又出现了。

他手里无意识地弹着一个像是烟卷的东西，然后在山姆站在那里等的时候慢悠悠地点燃。皮特深吸了一口，吐出被像素化的烟雾。

“哦我得承认这真不赖，”他自言自语，然后又抽了一口。似乎花了一点时间他才意识到山姆还在。“哦对。别觉得这事就这么完了，萨缪埃尔！”

通讯咝咝着断掉了，小小的空间里出现了令人愉快的评价系统提示音。“ _S_ _级，_ ”山姆自豪地注意到。对于一份离谱的、凌晨4点的限时订单来说，他觉得自己完成得太出色了。

正在他马上就要把最后一点评价细节看完的时候，皮特再次出现。他脸上挂着一种虚无的笑容。

“嘿哎…山姆。你想来点吗？我有十五公斤这玩意哦。”

“ _我知道，_ ”山姆想。“ _是我亲自给你送过来的。_ ”他对着模拟信号里向他递过来的，算是…友谊邀请？的烟卷摇了摇头。他想不到自己还能更不希望和哪个人成为朋友了。希格斯可能算一个。

“不了，谢谢。”

“操你妈，山姆。”皮特咧嘴一笑，把烟卷送回嘴里。投影机自己关闭了。

**Author's Note:**

> 山姆为这屁工作真的值得更多


End file.
